Summer Vacation
by candyflossypink
Summary: It's Summer Vacation soon, and Lilly's spending hers with the Oken's, LOLIVER
1. Chapter 1

**Lilly POV**

"**Hey Mrs Oken" I said as I came downstairs, my mom and dad had a business meeting in Boston and so I didn't have to miss any school Mr and Mrs Oken had offered to let me stay till they were back. **

"**Hello Lilly honey, just help your self to some toast or cereal, I need to go wake up Olivia ." She said and got up from the table. Olivia was there newest member of the family, she was so cute. And it had been a change to have a girl instead of another boy.**

**I sat down at the table and poured myself a glass of orange and started speeding some jam on a slice of toast. I could hear Mrs Oken talking but it must be upstairs, she let out a sign. I laughed. I wondered who she was sighing at this time. I heard feet on the stairs and Oliver came into the kitchen. **

"**Hey Lilly" he said sitting at the table and pouring himself a glass of orange**

"**was it you your mom was sighing at?" I asked, I've always been very curious.**

"**yeah, she was moaning because I've just woken up. But it's the weekend so I don't really care." He told me grabbing a piece of toast.**

**I laughed. He laughed to, he looks so cute when he laughs, and with his hair sticking up like he's been moving about in his sleep a bit makes him look extra cute. I wish he thought I was cute too.**

"**fancy going to the beach later?" he asked me**

"**yeah, sure I'd love to." I replied.**

"**cool." He said.**

"**I better go get ready" I told him getting up from the table.**

"**Okai, I'd get in the bathroom soon, before everyone goes in, because been last isn't a nice thing." He told me**

"**Kk" I replied with a laugh and headed upstairs. I bumped into Owen on his way down; Owen was the oldest of Mrs Oken's kids. **

"**Woah, your in a rush Lilly, did Oliver already tell you about been first in the bathroom?" he asked**

"**yep" I replied and carried on the rest of the way.**

**Oliver POV**

"**dude, you told her our bathroom get's smelly on a morning? Owen said, coming up to the table.**

"**no I didn't I said she wanted to get in first that was it, it was just making a joke." I told him. I was sick of Owen at the moment. He was always trying to boss me about, I didn't listen to him half the time, but he was still annoying.**

"**so Oliver, did ya ask her out yet?" he said to me.**

"**What, why do you think I'd ask Lilly out?" I told him. I wasn't been that obvious was I? maybe he thought it was funny because me and Lilly are best mates. Maybe he doesn't know that I really like her.**

"**Dude, ya defo's fancy that chick." He said, sitting down with a bowl of cereal.**

"**I do not" I said and decided to just ignore him.**


	2. At The Beach

Lilly POV

I was washed and dressed and ready to head to the beach. I started to play with Olivia while I waited for Oliver. She was so cute, and it was nice to see a girl for once. I mean sure I had Rose, Poppy, Daisy and Bluebell but they weren't babies anymore. Plus, when your over at the Oken's you expect to see a boy, seen as thought she has Oliver, Owen and Ozzy, so Olivia was a change from 3 boys.

I was playing with the ball, when Oliver came down, shouting for his mom because he'd lost his top. Man, he looked so cute topless. Anyway I went back to playing with Olivia and he went to find his mom.

Eventually we headed towards the beach. It was packed when we reached Rico's but it always was so what else was new.

"Heya guys" said Jackson as we sat down. I couldn't believe Miley and her dad had gone and tour and left him behind. He's so annoying.

"2 waters please" I said and he turned round to get them.

Still with his back turned he started talking to us "oh btw guys, there's big firework display tonight on the beach, to celebrate Rico's 5th anniversary. Your invited so I better see you there." He turned round with out waters "that'll be $5 please."

I handed him the money and we set of down the beach.

"the fireworks sound cool, you going to come?" Oliver asked

"yeah, sure I guess. I mean it's not like I have anything better to do tonight" I said sitting down on the sand. We always picked the same spot. He sat down beside me and we talked for a bit.

"hey fancy a swim" he asked me

"sure" I answered. I had my bikini on under my top and shorts so I just whipped them off. Oliver had his swimming trunks on as shorts so he only had to take off his shirt. Man his body was so sexy.

"I'll beat you to the sea" I said and took off running. He was straight behind me and almost took over me, but I got there first.

"ha ha, I beat you." I said laughing

"only because you had a head start, it wasn't fair. I would beat you in a rematch." He said, breathing a little heavy.

"okay, fine. We can do it again later. Because im still going to beat you." I said and splashed him with water. We then had a big splashing fight.

We stayed at the beach till 5. then we headed back to get ready for the fireworks. I had had a pretty good day with Oliver, and just maybe tonight's fireworks may be a little romantic

**A/N:** **okay so it's kind of short, but next chapter will be better promise, because something major happens in chapter 3, but im not going to give you any hints. You have to wait**


	3. Together Forever

Lilly POV

I finished with a touch of lippy and headed downstairs. I was wearing my casual jeans and my turquoise strappy top. Oliver was on the sofa playing with Olivia, in his skinny jeans and casual sweatshirt. He got up when I came down and shouted to his mom we were leaving.

"Okay, what time will you be back?" she asked coming into the living room.

"don't know, when the display is over properly." He told his mom grabbing his jacket.

"okay, have fun you guys" she said and we headed out, I grabbed my white cardigan from the rail in the hall. We walked to the beach and talked about all the usual. When we got there we noticed a massive bonfire in the middle of the beach. Loads of people were already sat round roasting marshmallows which Rico's was given out free. (yes that's right free). Me and Oliver found and empty spot and started roasting our marshmallows. After an hour Rico announced the fireworks would be starting in half an hour so me and Oliver headed to the beach. We sat in our normal space and chatted. All of a sudden Oliver went quite.

"Is everything alright Oliver?" I asked. I'd asked him if he fancied someone at school and he just went quite.

"yeah im fine." He said almost a whisper.

"I won't laugh at who you fancy. Because I can tell you fancy someone" I said.

"well, okay. You really want to know?" he said starring into my eyes.

"Yeah, then I'll say who I like" I said, but it wasn't going to be Oliver I said because the rest of the night would be awkward.

"fine" he sighed, then almost a whisper said "it's you."

I just sat there gob smacked as he avoided looking at me. Had he just said he was crushing on me? Ohmigosh I couldn't believe this, I'd been in love with him forever and now he was saying he was in love with me too. I suddenly kissed him on the lips. It was the best kiss ever. I was kissing Oliver Oken. I'd dreamt about this day for so long. When we parted he just looked at me.

"I like you too" I told him. He looked surprised yet happy. He pulled me in for another kiss, soon we were making out. I've kissed guys before. But never made out. It felt good to be making out for the first time with they guy I'd always wanted to. Suddenly there was a bang. The fireworks had started. I snuggled into Oliver and we watched the fireworks. Suddenly he whispered in my ear "I love you Lilly", I looked up into his eyes and said "I love you too Oliver" then kissed him. Every time I kissed him I felt sparks. I knew I'd made a good choice on telling him I liked and even loved him. We watched the end of the fireworks then snuggled up on the beach.

Suddenly I was woken up from getting hit by a wave. I jumped up, I was covered in water. Oliver had jumped up too. We must have fell asleep and the tide had came in. I was soaking wet and so was Oliver.

"as if we fell asleep and got woken up by the sea" he laughed.

"yeah" I said laugh with him.

"I think we should be getting back now" he said reaching for his phone and checking the time.

"yeah I guess your right" I said. Part of me didn't want the night to end because I was scared I'd wake up tomorrow morning and it had all been a dream. But I knew that it wasn't a dream, me and Oliver had really gotten together and it wouldn't change. Anyway we headed up the beach towards our house. Suddenly a massive storm started. Great, I was already wet enough. Oliver took his jacket off and put it over my shoulders. The rain started falling heavy so we started running. I wasn't that quick so Oliver grabbed my hand and pulled on me so I went faster. Soon we turned into Oliver's and I could see his house. All the lights were turned on and I couldn't wait to get into the warmth. We raced down the street and down Oliver's path. His mom must have seen us run past the window because she had the door open for us. We rushed in and closed the door. Finally warmth.

"you guys are soaked. I tried to ring and warn you, but you didn't pick up Oliver."

"sorry mom, can't have heard over the fireworks." Said Oliver. Taking off his shoes. I also took off my shoes and Oliver's jacket which I hung up on the rack.

"okay honey, Oliver take off that top, I need to get your stuff washed soon as possible, Lilly, honey, why don't you go get ready upstairs, once your done bring your clothes down for me to wash." Said Mrs Oken.

"okay, I will" I said and I headed upstairs. As I was going Oliver took his top off, man he's so darn sexy topless. Anyways I went upstairs and got into my PJ's. I then gathered my wet clothes and took them downstairs. I headed into the kitchen to find Mrs Oken and Oliver. Oliver was in his PJ's as well and chatting to his mom while eating a biscuit.

"hello Lilly sweetheart. Is that your wet clothes, here I'll put them in the wash" she said and I handed her my clothes. Oliver offered me a biscuit then we headed into the living room. Mr Oken was on one of the chairs and Owen was on the other one so me and Oliver sat on the sofa and watched the TV, soon they all headed upstairs but me and Oliver said we were going to watch a movie so we stayed downstairs. We put on Final Destination 3, and cuddle up on the sofa.


End file.
